Back to Life
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after "Flooded." The meeting between Buffy and Angel that we never saw.


I know this is short, but it's just a little something I thought of. This is what boredom gets me. To this day, I still wonder what happened when Buffy and Angel saw each other after she came back. I wasn't happy that neither one of them mentioned what happened, so I did my own version of how it could have went. I'm probably way wrong, but I guess we'll never know. Well, you guys can feel free to let me know how it is. I would really appreciate it!

* * *

Buffy got off of the bus and walked to the beach. She would always go there when she was little. It was her favorite spot and that's why she agreed to meet Angel there. She finally got to her destination and looked out at the water. It was always very beautiful at night. She wrapped her arms around herself and wished she brought a jacket, when she heard a voice behind her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She nodded without even looking back.

"Yeah, I always thought so." Buffy turned around after a few seconds to look at Angel. He had a look of wonder on his face and Buffy gave him a small smile. "How've you been?" She asked him and he seemed to come out of his reverie when she spoke.

"You come back to life and you're asking how I am?" He said and Buffy shrugged.

"I figured that would be a good way to start the conversation." Angel nodded and walked closer to the water. He found a good spot and sat down. Buffy followed after him and did the same thing.

"I went to Sunnydale." He said after a little while of silence. Buffy looked at him wondering what he was talking about and he decided to clarify for her. "I went to Sunnydale after it happened. I just wanted to see how everyone was, pay my respects. That was before I decided to spend three months in a monastery." Buffy raised her eyebrows at that.

"You went to a monastery?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I really should have gone to Vegas." He replied and Buffy nodded.

"I would have to agree." They both sat in silence for a few minutes, until Angel spoke up again.

"So, how is everyone?" Buffy let out a sigh as she answered him.

"They're good, still dealing with me being back. I'm still dealing with it. I don't think it's something you ever get used to." Angel nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean. I know things must be really hard for you, Buffy. I remember what it was like coming back from Hell. I still have nightmares about it sometimes. It's not something I ever wanted you to experience." Buffy looked down as she thought of what to say.

"It's better now. I was brought back and that's all that matters." She explained and felt a little guilty for not telling him the truth, but she figured he didn't need to know. He only nodded.

"I'm really glad you're back. It felt like my world died along with you. I wish I could have been there for you. Helped you in the fight." Buffy looked up at him.

"There's nothing you could have done. It all worked out for the best anyway." Angel could tell that she didn't really believe that, but he didn't say anything about it. He only grabbed her hand and held it in his. She looked into his eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat at the look he was giving her.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

"I love you, too. That will never change, even if we don't live in each other's worlds anymore." She replied in a quiet voice and he looked away from her as she dropped her hand. He looked back at her after a few seconds.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. You can call me whenever you need anything. You know that, right?" She nodded.

"I do now. Thank you." He suddenly leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers in a soft kiss. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and continued to kiss her for what would probably be the last time. He then pulled away to let her breathe and rested his head on hers.

"Promise me you'll be safe when you go back. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said and Buffy pulled away to look in his eyes.

"I can't promise that." He nodded and moved away from her.

"I know, I just worry about you." Buffy nodded also.

"I know you do, but I'll be okay. I have my friends and Spike." Angel looked back at her when she said Spike's name. She spoke again before he got a chance to. "He won't let anything happen to me, Angel. Trust me on that. He's changed since you've last seen him. He really does care about me." Angel sighed as he looked out at the ocean. He knew about Spike's feelings for Buffy. He remembered seeing the grief stricken vampire at Buffy's grave. He saw the pain in the younger vampire's eyes and knew how much her death affected him. Yeah, he knew Spike would always be there for her. He actually felt relief from that. Angel looked back at Buffy.

"I know he does." They both remained silent after that. They figured that no more words needed to be said as they just sat there looking out at the ocean. Buffy would have to go back to her life in a few hours, but until then she liked just sitting there with her first love. With nothing but the calming sounds of the ocean in the background.

**The End**

This was all I could think of. Just a short conversation between the two of them. Something that I still wish we could have seen. Oh well, hope you guys liked it anyway and would feel free to leave me a review. I would love you for it!


End file.
